call_of_duty_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Decoding The Stats
Introduction Some of the hero stats are self-explanatory, others less so. This article discusses the various terms used and how they apply. Glossary Attack Damage: This is the damage inflicted by a single shot by the hero / unit. Now largely replaced by DPS (see Damage per Second), a hero's attack damage can still be found by selecting them in the hero post window. Attack Rate (Seconds): Also known as 'Attack Interval', this is the time interval between shots. Hence hero with an attack rate of 2s will fire twice as often as a hero with attack rate of 4s Attack Range: Self explanatory. Accuracy (%): This is the probability that a shot will not 'miss' - the word 'miss' will appear next to the hero or troop and their shot will do no damage. A hero with accuracy of 90% (Price) will (on average) miss one shot in 10, a hero with accuracy of 100% (Harper) will not miss. Critical Chance (%): This is the probability that a shot will score a critical hit - the word 'critical' will appear next to the hero or troop and their shot will do double normal damage. Dodge (%): Also known as 'Camouflage', this is the probability that a hero will dodge a shot fired at them - so the word 'miss' will appear beside the attacker and that shot will do no damage. Example - if Harper ( normally 100% accurate ) fires at an enemy Ghost (Dodge 30%), he will (on average) 'miss' 3 shots in 10. Only heroes can dodge. Damage per Second (DPS): Also known as 'attack ratio', this term has now replaced the in-game attack stats for heroes and other units. It is the attack damage divided by the attack rate. Health Points: How much damage a hero / unit can sustain before they are killed/destroyed. Using The Stats The mix of the various stats can make comparison of heroes (and other units) difficult: The health points take no account of 'dodge'; DPS figures take no account of accuracy or critical chance. To compare heroes, we need measures that incorporate these variables. However, using these metrics we must bear in mind that the 'miss' and 'critical' are random events that occur on average at the stated % of times. To allow comparison, the following terms will be used: Firepower: DPS x (accuracy + critical chance)/100: This is the average amount of damage our hero will inflict per second. Resilience: HP / (1- dodge/100): This is the average amount of damage our hero can sustain from enemy fire before the hero is killed. Example So, how do the heroes compare? The following example shows firepower and resilience figures for heroes at level 20. To allow a practical measure, it then assumes that a hero is attacked by a sequence of lvl 10 juggernauts, each one deployed as soon as the previous juggernaut is killed, until the hero is defeated. How many juggernauts are required? For the mathematically minded, the juggernaut score is time taken to kill the hero (resilience/juggernaut DPS) divided by the time taken for the hero to kill each juggernaut (juggernaut HP/firepower). To keep it simple, juggernaut accuracy and critical chance are ignored. (* Note: Daniels Firepower adjusted to allow for residual flame damage) Of course other factors such as attack range will also affect your choice of hero. Finally, DPS does not tell the whole story; a slower-firing hero who can destroy a dragonfire with one shot may be more effective than a hero with a higher DPS score who only inflicts 75% damage with each of their shots. N1123 Category:Gameplay